To demonstrate the feasibility of using Group Transfer Polymerization Technology in the development of an improved contact lens material. Traditional contact lenses are manufactured by batch polymerization. With Group Transfer Polymerization Technology, we can polymerize in stages, thereby allowing multiple characteristics to be imparted to the contact lens. This technology will enable Permeable Contact Lenses (PCL) to create a biocompatible, rigid gas permeable (RGP) contact lens with: 1) improved oxygen permeability (Dk 100); 2) enhanced wetting angle (10 degrees); and 3) a non-reactive surface. The material created will greatly reduce or eliminate the risk of eye irritation, abrasion, and infection by allowing oxygen to reach the eye, reducing deposits on the lens, and increasing lubrication (wetting). Unique block copolymers will be synthesized by the Group Transfer Technique. This technique allows polymers to be made with properties that were formerly mutually exclusive: permeability, wettability, and neutrally charged surface, while retaining the physical properties required for corrective refractive index, optical transparency and dimensional stability.